Breathing apparatus to deliver breathable gas to a patient typically includes a positive airway pressure (PAP) device, an optional humidifier, an air or gas delivery conduit, and a patient interface. In use, the air delivery conduit delivers pressurized air or gas from the flow generator and optional humidifier to the patient interface in contact with the patient's face.
Each end of the air delivery conduit includes a cuff or connector for connecting the air delivery conduit to the patient interface and PAP device/humidifier.
The present invention provides improvements to known cuffs to facilitate engagement, seal, and retention.